


Help me make it through the night

by donotspeaktomeofdragonfire, Sonny



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Wet Dream, between Petals to the Metal and Crystal Kingdom, it's a lot of fun tho trust me, power bottom Taako, service top Magnus, written by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire/pseuds/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: Written by and published for a friend who doesn't want their Tumblr associated with this right now.__"Magnus hears Taako masturbating and decides to give sex a third try."





	Help me make it through the night

It felt like a thousand gentle hands were caressing his body, a million fleeting and sensual touches that left him shaking and gasping, and a chorus of soft moans rang through his ears. The forms of many lovers stood around him, in all shapes and sizes and genders and races, all begging and calling his name.

“Magnus….Magnussss…..”

For some reason, he could clearly hear one singular voice above them all. It was a strange cadence from some elven community that he had never been to. It was so  _ familiar  _ but the sound of it was distorted and muffled, like it was coming from another room and through a filter.

And Magnus woke up.

He was laying in a puddle of his own sweat and his body craved for release. This was a regular thing for him. His body  _ wanted _ this intimacy with another being, but he could not bring himself to do it. Some deep part of him said that it had been too long, and that it was time to move on. His heart violently protested this. This was not right. He could not do this to Julia. Julia was probably in another plane, begging him to stop torturing himself.

Magnus let out a heavy breath. But it sounded strange. There was another sound that echoed underneath his own sigh. He laid perfectly still and quiet. And it happened again, and he realized he recognized this sound.

It was Taako in the room next to him, moaning Magnus’s name into the inky blackness of the night.

He had to do something about this, at least so he could get some sleep. He resolved to get some water and use that as an excuse to check in on Taako. The walk would hopefully give him time to formulate a good plan before Taako, well, finished.

When Magnus opened his bedroom door, he noticed the regular soft moans had ceased. Taako must’ve heard him. He continued to the kitchen, downed a cup of water, and quietly headed back to the hall where his and Taako’s rooms were.

Magnus stopped in front of his neighbor’s door and gulped. What would he even say? You can’t just knock on somebody’s door and say “Hail and well met! I heard you jerking it and saying my name and I wanted to try to have sex after a nearly decade long period of celibacy.”

As with all things, he rushed in, and knocked, and hoped for the best. From inside he could hear Taako shift and clear his throat.

“C-Come in?”

Magnus opened the door to find Taako sitting up, shirtless, disheveled, and red faced, lit by a lamp sitting on his bedside table. Magnus felt his face and ears redden at the sight of his friend who had obviously just been in the middle of an intense masturbation session.

“I thought I heard you crying and I know that, uh, work has been pretty intense lately, ya know. I wanted to check in on you.” Magnus averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, trying to maintain some amount of composure.

“O-oh yeah I mean I wasn’t crying I was just, uh, releasing some stress you know. Yeah work’s been, work’s been rough with all the training and saving the world and shit,” Taako pulled and fidgeted with his blankets, “but, uh, I mean you look pretty rough, bud. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Yeah, man,” Magnus stepped inside the room and sat next to Taako on the bed. “I don’t know man, I guess I’m just anxious about this whole Bureau thing. I can’t stop thinking about our next mission, and I’m, I’m trying to find something to take my mind off of it for just a while”

“Yeah, I get that.”

Magnus leaned back on his hands, over Taako’s long slender legs.

He chuckled and sighed and closed his eyes. “How are you dealing with this?”

Taako shifted and blushed. “Not gonna lie, I’ve just been jerking it a super lot. Like I was trying to do that before Mr. Emotion Squad knocked on my door and spilled his guts all over my bed.”  
“I heard.”

“Then why’d you interrupt me, you chuckle fuck!” Taako laughed at pushed at Magnus.

Mangus blushed, and swallowed hard. He glanced away and muttered, “I heard you say my name, Taako. It woke me up.”

“O-oh! Oh my god, I am so sorry, I, uh, it was a heat of the moment thing, oh fuck, I thought I was being quiet. Let’s promise to never speak of this.”  
“No, it’s okay I was just curious, ya know. I haven’t been with anyone for a long time. This was a mistake. We shouldn’t talk about this.”

Magnus could count his sexual encounters since that fateful day on one hand. Once was at a brothel, in a greiving and drunken haze. She had managed to get them both naked before he was crying and sick. He tipped extra and left that village the next day. The second time was a time like this. He was adventuring for hire and the stress was getting to him. A cheery human woman had admired him from afar for a long time. He decided to give it a shot, but he knew she deserved better. He managed to sleep with her, and for a brief time he felt like maybe he was on the up and up for recovery. He woke up with her gone, no money in his wallet, and a crushing sense of dread and guilt.

This was  _ different _ though. This is someone he knew and trusted and cared about. Someone he could rely on. Someone who could protect him in the same ways he could protect them. Someone who could feasibly protect themselves if, god forbid, Magnus wasn’t around. 

A deep part of Magnus wanted to end the silence between himself and the elf. So he leaned towards his friend, and sighed, “What if we helped each other out? And didn’t talk about it in the morning?”

“Only if you’re sure, my dude. Like I’m all for it but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you, like, even look at anybody sexually. I didn’t think you were into, like, anybody.”

“I have baggage.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Mango.”

“I’m sure. It’s not healthy to hold on to the past.”

Magnus brushed his hand on Taako’s cheek, and held his friend’s face for a minute. He had almost forgotten how to kiss. He leaned in and softly kissed Taako. The touch of another being’s lips was incredible and refreshing. He pulled the slight man closer and kissed him again.

“Hang on there, stud, if we’re gonna do this you gotta let me on top. That’s just how Taako do.”

Without a word, Magnus pulled Taako into his lap to straddle him. Taako was now naked, in the lap of his closest friend, and grinding against an ever growing bulge. Magus kissed Taako’s collarbone and neck softly but with a determined tempo, causing the elf to gasp and moan. Taako ran his hands through Magnus’s hair, and after being nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot, he accidently tightened his grip and pulled Magnus’s hair, causing the man below him to lean his head back and let out a deep, throaty moan that shook Taako’s very core.

Taako chuckled, “Oh, did you like that? Big, tough boy Maggie melts at a little tug?”  
“Shut up, and pull harder if you wanna get anywhere.”

Taako was taken aback, but quickly shook away his surprise with a coy smile. He crushed their mouths together, took Magnus’s lower lip between his teeth, and bit it softly. This little bit of stinging pain made Magnus sigh an expletive and roll his eyes. The burly man pulled Taako closer, desperate for some friction, some release, but he realised his clothes needed to be off  _ now. _

Magnus brushed Taako’s hands away and tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off over his head, and tossing it onto Taako’s bedroom floor. Taako took a moment to admire the form below him, big and muscular, powerful and scarred and tanned by the sun. He had seen Magnus shirtless countless times, but here in dim, warm, golden light, it was like he was straddling and grinding against the body of a god. He found himself running his long fingers across his friend’s chest, completely enraptured and deeply aroused. _ What a view _ , he thought.  _ We should have done this earlier. _

Mangus shifted anxiously, trying to silently encourage Taako to let him shuck his pants. Taako scooted off the human’s lap, and as Magnus slid off his fantasy pajama pants, Taako opened his bedside table and pulled out a small vial. Magnus raised an eyebrow curiously.

“What’s that? Some sort magical elf lubricant?”

“Listen, man, this stuff was buy one get one at the Fantasy Costco. I saw you eyeing it up. It's been a rough week but I don’t want to punish my junk because of it.”

“Don’t you have, like a magical spell that could do it instead?”

“I refuse to turn this into some sort of magic tent-porn. Merle would definitely hear that and I am not burning a spell slot to get kinky  _ just yet.” _

Magnus chuckled to himself.  _ This is fun. This is fun and relaxing and casual. And he’s so captivating like this. How is he not nervous? _

Taako was most definitely nervous, his hands fumbled with the cap as he poured some lube into his hand. He glanced up at Magnus, and slyly grinned and winked.

“You know, I’ve already had a bunch of fun myself tonight so why don’t we, uh, begin this banquet with a little appetizer for you, ya know.”  
Magnus grinned and nodded sheepishly, allowing Taako access to his newly freed cock. Taako sat on his knees between Magnus’s thighs and reached down with a lubricated hand and gingerly grasped it. His nimble hand began to slowly slide up and down, twisting a little with each drawn out and tender stroke. Magnus gripped the blanket underneath him and shuddered. Internally he reasoned it was because the lube was cold, but it was certainly because being touched by someone else like this can be such a breathtaking moment. It had been too long, way too long, and Taako was far too skilled at this.

Taako leaned toward Magnus’s ear and whispered, “My turn now Daddy-o,” then bit the human’s earlobe, and shifted himself so that he was laying on his back, legs splayed and eagerly awaiting. Magnus grabbed the lube and slicked up a single digit. He crawled closer to Taako and slid the finger in, which made the elf moan softly.

Magnus could not tear his eyes away from Taako, moaning and panting in the candle light. His spine curved upwards in such a perfect way when Magnus brushed across his prostate. Magnus was taking mental notes, absorbing every little detail, every breath, every broken syllable of his name on the elf’s lips. This was familiar, somehow, like Magnus had seen it in a dream that he had pushed out his mind after waking up. He wanted to dream this again.

“ _Fuck,_ Maggie this is great. But, uh, do you want to go a little further?” Taako glanced downward at Magnus’s throbbing dick. “If you want to, though.”

Magnus slid his fingers out, re-lubricated himself, and held onto Taako’s hips as he slid himself in slowly. He hadn’t felt this in years, and it was almost like he had forgotten what the first thrust felt like. It took restraint to not buck wildly, like some hormonal teenager. Dammit, he was a man, and he was going to fuck like one.

Taako wrapped his arms around the back of Magnus’s head and grabbed a fistful of hair, gently tugging it. 

“Come on, now, I’m getting kind of desperate. Don’t make me beg, big fella.”

Magnus did not have to be asked twice. He bucked rhythmically, rolling his hips as he did, aiming for Taako’s prostate with each thrust. Then he suddenly leaned down and clumsily kissed Taako on the lips, and then again on the neck. Magnus was completely enveloped in the moment. There was no Bureau, no Director, no relics, just him and Taako and the echoes of their pleasure ringing through the room.

“Shit Taako, I’m getting close. I don’t want to quit just yet.”

“Here, let me on top then.”

Magnus pulled out, with a gasp, and Taako sat up, face to face with his partner. Taako grabbed Magnus’s sideburns and pulled him for a passionate kiss, stifling a moan from the bigger man. He moved his hands to Magnus’s shoulders and pushed him onto his back. He ground himself on Magnus’s thigh, and Magnus could not break eye contact. He was enraptured with this beautiful bronze-skinned elf, humping his thigh, wearing a delightfully mischievous grin. The elf was playing him like it was a fun game, and man, did Magnus love being played like this. He was wrapped around Taako’s slim pinky, and he would do anything for the elf to ride him until the day broke. Or the bed. Whichever came first.

“Taako don’t tease me like this.”

Magnus extended his hand, and tried to encourage Taako to hurry and ride him. He slid his palm over the tip of the elf’s cock, hoping that a handjob would do the trick. Taako took the oppurtunity to fuck Magnus’s hand, hard and fast. Magnus couldn’t take this anymore.

“Taako,  _ please. _ ”

“Well, I mean, if you insist.”

Taako swung his leg across Magnus’s other thigh, and positioned himself just above the head of Magnus’s dick. He reached down and guided his friend into himself, slowly lowering until Magnus was fully sheathed inside. Taako smiled and began to grind and roll and thrust Magnus into himself. He seemed to be an expert, skilled in fucking himself on less experienced men. If Taako was trying to postpone the human’s orgasm, he was doing it wrong.

“Taako I’m, I’m not going to last.”

Taako continued his pace, not letting his partner catch his breath. Magnus gripped Taako’s waist, and bucked up as Taako moved down. He couldn’t help it. Taako was going to make him cum, and he figured he should at least have some fun with it.

Magnus felt heat build up inside of him, and he was  _ so close.  _ It wasn’t long until he felt himself spill into Taako, moaning his partner’s name. He repeated it between gasps and pants and curses. He melted into the bed, shaken by the most powerful and gripping orgasms he had in a decade. Taako was not deterred by the human’s orgasm, though. His brow was furrowed and he kept going until moments later, when his body shook in orgasmic pleasure and he came on Magnus’s stomach, toes curled and spine curved.

“Holy shit, Taako.”

“We should do this more often, huh?”

Taako rolled off of Magnus, laying next to him, under his arm. Magnus was warm, satisfied, and relieved. It was like a weight had temporarily lifted itself away and he could enjoy bodily pleasures, even if it was only for an hour. He held Taako close all night, refusing to go back to his own room. Tonight they were together, and that’s all that mattered.

The next morning they woke up early, hoping to look presentable before Merle came snooping around to wake them up. They sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee, as a very tired and grumpy Merle shuffled towards them.

“Did you guys hear that last night? I think our upstairs neighbors were at it again. You know, I have half a mind to call them out on this next time I see them. They kept me up for like a solid hour.”


End file.
